


Please

by EvilQueenRegina2015



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueenRegina2015/pseuds/EvilQueenRegina2015
Summary: When Emma and Regina have yet another fight, Gold uses the word please.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in season 1—of course, before the curse is broken and the spell is still in effect.
> 
> This just popped up in my head and I worked on it right away, and wanted to share it right away. 
> 
> Tell me what you think?
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (@EvilQRoni)

Regina gritted her teeth as she glared at Emma, her anger heating her blood and her nostrils flaring.

“Miss Swan, back away, before I _make_ you,” She grunted out, wishing she still had her magic. She would have been inside already.

“Fuck you, madam mayor,” Emma replied heatedly. “You need to stop fucking with the sheriff's office because you have no _say_ in what I do!”

“I do if you’re using your paid time playing _darts_ ,” Regina snapped, and looked up when she heard the tell-tale sounds of a cane, hitting the pavement in time with every step its owner took.

Gold.

She snarled and turned, ready to tell him to go away, when she saw the grin on his face. He was up to something.

“Yes, Miss Swan. That’s an excellent idea.”

“Go away, Gold.”

“Just _fuck_ her already, madam mayor. _Please_.”

Regina tensed and turned to Emma, her jaw clenched shut. Gold stumbled on, and Regina could’ve sworn she heard him _cackle_.

She took a step forward, and Emma took a step back. The confusion on her face would’ve been funny to Regina if she didn’t feel compelled to fuck her—and she had no say in the matter.

And then she realized that she did. “Miss Swan, you have two choices,” she forced out, her body moving forward again. “One, you can join me in my bedroom and enjoy a night there.”

Emma took another step back and bumped into the door. “Or?”

Regina closed the distance between them, but fought for a moment against the urges that rolled through her body.

“Or you run and pray to the gods that I don’t follow,” Regina snapped.

She was trembling, fighting hard against the spell. She never wanted to force anyone—not like this. Of course, she had been thinking about Emma Swan in more than an unfriendly way ever since the blonde stepped into her town.

Emma watched her, looked down, and then shrugged. “Why not? You’re fucking hot—and it’s kind of a fantasy.”

Regina didn’t waste any time and kissed Emma hard, pressing her entire body against the blonde’s. Her hands moved up her arms and around her neck, and Emma’s hands laced behind her back.

For long minutes, they kissed, tongues tasting and lips sliding as Emma’s knee pushed against Regina’s already throbbing center.

“I should—we should get inside before I fuck you right on the steps,” Regina breathed into Emma’s ear when she finally had enough strength to fight the spell.

Emma hummed. “We probably should.”

Regina pushed open the door and Emma stumbled inside. The moment Regina was inside, the roles reversed and Emma pressed her against the door, trailing kisses down her neck and sucking just a little too hard on her pulse point.

With Emma’s knee pressed between her legs, all she could do was roll her hips, moaning as her panties stuck to her.

She’d been fantasizing about Emma for so long, and being able to make fantasy a reality was heady and made her want more.

The stimulation of Emma’s knee against her was almost enough to get her off, but then Emma pulled away.

“You did say I could spend a night in your bedroom, not against the door.” Emma winked and then used her strength to pull Regina into her arms.

Without second thought, Regina’s legs wrapped around the blonde’s waist. “Get us there.”

Emma grunted and carried Regina to the stairs. Regina took the time to enjoy the taste of Emma’s skin, kissing what she could and forcing Emma to stop and hold on to the railing more than once.

Emma stumbled and Regina let herself slide onto the floor when she realized that she was getting to heavy for Emma to carry—it had been a surprise that Emma had held on for so long.

Their lips crashed together again and Emma walked Regina backward, into a wall again before she started on the buttons of her blouse.

She pushed it off of Regina’s body and ran a hand down a toned stomach before she moaned into the kiss. She pulled back, both breathless, and then took off her jacket and tank top.

“Eager.”

“Fuck, Regina—told you it was a fantasy,” Emma grunted out before she glanced around. “Where’s your bedroom?”

Regina smirked and held out her hand. When Emma took it, she led her toward her bedroom and pulled Emma into her again, kissing her hard and long before she pushed Emma backward and onto the bed.

“We have all night,” Regina murmured. She unbuttoned her pants and stepped out of it, standing in front of Emma in just her underwear. “But I need you right now.”

Emma struggled to get out of her skin tight jeans. Regina smirked, and then joined Emma on the bed.

Emma, just as eager as she was.

Emma, clearly aroused to a point where Regina could see the wet patch on her panties.

Emma, who pulled her on top of her body and kissed her again, moaning when Regina’s thigh pressed hard against Emma’s center.

When the blonde bucked against her, Regina pushed a little harder, only to hear and _feel_ the moan against her lips.

“More,” Emma breathed against her lips.

Hands roamed and their skin felt slick with sweat within moments, the desire and the heady scent of their arousal filling the room.

The kisses became more sloppy as time went by and their touches became more needy.

And Regina wished again that she still had her magic so that she could make it even more special.

She moved, shifting so that she could slide her hand into Emma’s panties, her fingers sliding through the slick heat. Emma shuddered against her when her finger skimmed against her clit and Regina smirked again.

“More.”

Emma bucked her hips again and Regina pressed a finger against the throbbing nub.

“More.”

She pinched Emma’s clit between two fingers and Emma cried out, her back arching off the bed.

She shifted the focus toward her cunt, and slowly pushed a finger into the throbbing heat.

Emma took a shuddering breath. “More.”

“So demanding,” Regina murmured against Emma’s skin before she pulled back out, and then added another finger. She pumped for a moment, and then shifted again so that she could press her thumb against Emma’s clit.

“Oh yes!” Emma called out and bucked against Regina’s hand again. “Yes!”

Regina found a rhythm, feeling her own dripping arousal getting even worse as she worked Emma up to her first orgasm of the night.

The urge was gone—the spell had started weakening the moment Gold had been far enough. But the arousal was still there, strong and hot and burning.

“Come for me Emma,” she husked and Emma took a shallow breath. Her back arched again as Regina sped up her hand, using her thigh to make sure she went deep enough.

“More,” Emma murmured breathlessly and Regina hummed before she added a third finger, pumping hard and rubbing her thumb against Emma’s clit when she could.

Emma grunted, and then her body tensed.

“R—Regina!” She cried out the moment that her orgasm hit. Regina pumped, and then stopped when she couldn’t move her fingers because Emma clenched around her, fluttering but so strong. It was an amazing feeling, and she looked up to watch Emma’s face.

Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes closed right and her mouth open in a silent scream.

Regina slowly pulled out when Emma came down from her high and she smirked at the blonde. It was a glorious sight, and she wished that this wouldn’t be the only night because she could get used to this.

Emma breathed harshly for another moment, shuddering every once in a while with an aftershock.

And then she sat up, pushed Regina onto her back and moved her body over Regina’s

“Your turn.”

And so, with the roles reversed, Emma moved her hands over Regina’s body and kissed her everywhere that she could.

Regina didn’t know what Emma’s plan was until she was kneeled between her legs, and pulled down her panties.

After a moment of struggle where Emma didn’t seem to want to move, but she needed to in order to take off Regina’s panties, they were thrown over her shoulder and she settled between Regina’s legs.

Regina took a sharp breath when Emma breathed into her center, and then she bucked her hips.

“We have all night, Regina.”

Emma kisses her thighs, and sucked hard for a moment. Regina gasped, her hands gripping her satin sheets tightly.

“That’s the only mark you get, Miss Swan,” she murmured and then cried out as Emma’s tongue moved from her cunt to her throbbing clit in one move.

“Amazing,” Emma breathed and then did it again.

And again. She moved her tongue to Regina’s clit and then sucked on it, took it between her teeth gently and licked again. Regina arched her back and moved one hand from the sheets to Emma’s head, lacing her fingers into Emma’s hair and pushing her closer.

“More.”

Emma repeated it all again, her skilled tongue lifting Regina higher and higher. Regina shuddered out a breath when she felt the tight coiling low in her stomach and the way it only grew bigger.

She gasped, and panted as Emma did something with her tongue she had never felt before.

It was also what pushed her over the edge.

“Em- _ma_!”

Her body tensed and shuddered as she felt the coiling in her stomach suddenly snap, and she arched off the bed. Emma didn’t stop, but lapped up all of her arousal before she worked her up again.

When Regina came for a second time with just the stimulation from Emma’s mouth and tongue, she cried out incoherently and pushed Emma away from her.

She tried to catch her breath, and closed her eyes as she covered her face with her arm. Emma moved and lay down beside her, humming.

“That was fun.”

Regina hummed in agreement and then lifted her arm enough so that she could glance at Emma.

“We still have the rest of the night.”

Emma smirked. “Let’s make the best of it then.”


End file.
